No Title Yet
by Morgan Le Fay2
Summary: This is just your normal Lily/James fic with a little twist. Voldemort is after Lily and no one knows why. To find out why click the little button above with the title on it! ;) I'll try to update regularly! Chapter 4 is up and I need a title for this fic
1. People In The Night and Bitchy Friends

A/N: OK...sorry I haven't posted anything up on any of my other stories but my dad put a new computer in and it doesn't have ANY of my stories on it. All of my updates and things are on my old one. And I know that I was supposed to post the fifth chapter of A Blossoming Love up before the week was over last week but... I forgot and now I can't it was supposed to go up in dedication to my best friend for her birthday. It was on the 2nd. Sorry Courtney! Check out her stories MysticalDragon. She has a really good lily/james fic up and a really good sirius/new character fic. OK enough rambling... on to the story!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don not own any of the characters you know! JK Rowling does.  
  
(Oh and I really really really need a beta reader! If you want to be my beta reader email me at monticello2006@hotmail.com thanks!)  
  
It was a warm autumn night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. All of the Gryffindors were asleep wehn suddenly a loud crash and then a high pitched scream echoed through out the tower. Lights flickerd on and doors banged open. People were coming out of there dormitorys pilling on bathrobes looking around.  
  
In the third year girls dormitory Adrianna, Riley, Justice, and Britany all gathered around thir friend and roommate Lily Evans. The one who screamed. Lily had a look of pure horror and fear on her face.  
  
"Lily? Lily? What's wrong?" Adrianna cried looking at Lily. People were out on the landing looking in and some were even coming in.  
  
"Lily! Can you hear me? What's wrong?" Riley, the calm one of the five asked Lily, sitting on the bed besdie her.  
  
"He-he-he was here! Right there looking at me!"  
  
"Who was there Lily?"  
  
"V-V-Voldemort!" At the mention of his name many people watching gasped.  
  
"Lily, that's not funny." Justice said quietly and solemly. Everyone feared the powerful Voldemort. His growing reign of dark power and magic was not a laughing matter.  
  
"I know it's not! He was right there! Looking at me! Getting ready to grab me but then I screamed and he ran away!" Lily was still panicking, breathing very hard.  
  
"Lily, You Know Who is on the run some where in Albania or something. He couldn't have been here."  
  
"But he was!"  
  
"Maybe it was a bad dream. Lay down and go back to sleep okay?" Riley said. "Do you want me to lay down next to you for a while?"  
  
Lily nodded and laid back down. Everyone had gone back to their dormitories when they found out it had only been a nightmare. Britany motioned for Riley to look at something in front of the dresser. Lily went back to sleep as soon as she laid back down.  
  
"Ri, if Lily was just having a nightmare...then how did my mirror fall off and break. It was in front of Lily's bed on the dresser, she couldn't have knocked it off." she said quietly.  
  
"Shh. I don't know. Here, hurry clean it up. Lily can't see it. She was already scared enough thinking it was a nightmare." Adrianna helped Britany clean up the broken glass, then transformed it back into a mirror while Riley looked to see if Lily was still asleep. "Lily's not to find out about that mirror. Got it?"  
  
Adrianna and Britany nodded and then they each climbed into their own beds.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The next morning Lily woke up bleary eyed. She remembered the night before, but it was slightly hazey of what happened. She lay in bed trying to recall the night before.  
  
She had been woken up by a sudden movement in front of her four-poster bed, and when she sat up she thought she saw a figure standing in front of their dresser. The figure reached out to grab her when the hood to it's dark cloak fell off. Lily found herself staring at a pale face with small eyes. She was staring in the face of Lord Voldemort. Lily screamed and Voldemort jumped back, knocked the mirror off the dresser and feld. The next thing she recalled was Riley telling her it was only a nightmare. She trusted Riley and went back to sleep.  
  
Was it only a dream? Lily thought as she stretched and stood up, bouncing up and down from the cold florr under her bare feet. I hope it was. I might talk to Dumbledore about it later. She headed off towards the bathroom. She walked out freshened up and saw her friends getting ready.  
  
"Morning Lily." It was Riley. "Are you feeling okay today?"  
  
"I guess so Ri." She yawned. "I'll wait for you guys down in the common room k?"  
  
"Okay." Adrianna called. They looked at each other worried. "Hey guys, do you think we should tell someone?"  
  
"No, I say we stay quiet about it for a while and see what happens. No need worring anybody over nothing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Down in the common room Lily stretched out on the couch for a minute snooze until time to go to breakfast. Then she heard sevreal someones walking down the third year boys dormitory steps kaughing loudly.  
  
She laid still.  
  
A tall boy with black unruly hair with glasses emerged from the stairwell followed by another tall but muscualr black head. Then another tall boy with brwon wispy hair and blue eyes came out.  
  
Suddenly a frog landed in Lily's lap. Startled, she jumped up and shrieked. All the boys laughed louder if possible. The muscular black head came over, laughing the hardest, and picked up the squirming frog.  
  
"Eeww! Get that thing away from me! that's gross!"  
  
"No, it's not. It's a frog. And his name is Fluffy."  
  
"Can you ever be serious?!"  
  
"Yes," he said turning very solem, "I am Sirius. My mother named me Sirius thinking I would be a very serious child. But as it turned out, I'm not serious at all. Even I'm supposed to be serious because of my name, Sirius, mother misjudged in naming me Sirius, because I am not serious at all!" Sirus' little speech sent the other two boys into a fight of giggles.  
  
"Well, aren't you so clever? Who are you anyway? For real."  
  
"I am Sirius Black, this is James Potter, and this is Remus Lupin." He pointed to each boy in turn.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey, and you are?"  
  
"Lily Evans." Then Riley, Justice, Adrianna, and Britany bounded down the steps.  
  
"Reday Lil?" Adrianna said.  
  
"Ooooo! Who are you guys?!" Britany squealed(sp?). She was boy-crazy. Literially. She dated at least two to three guys a week.  
  
They introduced themselves again.  
  
"I'm Britany, this is Riley, Adrianna, and Justice. I guess you've already met Lily." They nodded. Britany wasn't exactly what you would call bright. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and very nice legs which she liked to show off a lot. She was known for being qiuet ditzy and pretty easy. Riley on the other hand was completley diffrent.  
  
She had shoulder length dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and she was very tall and skinny. She was the thinker of the crew. She was quiet and seemed shy to people. Adrianna also had brown hair, lightened from a visit to the beauty parlor, that was chin length. Her eyes changed colors when her moods changed.   
  
If she was in a really good mood, they would be hazel, if she was in a competing mood they would be blue-gray. If she was feeling bad or having a bad day they would be blue. If she would mad they would be a mixture of blue, gray, and hazel with brown surrounding the inner pupil.  
  
She was tall and skinny also. Justice had raven black hair, gray eyes with flecks of yellow in them surrounded with black. (OK I got her eye color out of the book I'm reading 'Witch Child') She was short but skinny. She looked like the qiute type but she was actually quite wild. She normally wore small dark rimmed glasses but recently got contacts.  
  
"Can we go to breakfast now? I'm hunrgy." Lily whinned.  
  
"You're always hungry." Britany snapped. Then she turned her attention back to James and Sirius as they alked out the portarait hole.  
  
Lily, Riley, Adrianna, and Justice walked behind them.  
  
"Is it just, me or does Britany seem to act a little bitchy more than usual latelty?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"She is definatly more bitchy then normal." Justice said.  
  
"Yup." Lily nodded.  
  
Riley just shrugged. She wasn't one to hold grudges against people or say curse words. When they walked in the Great Hall they all got a big suprise.  
  
A/N: Do you like it? I hope so! Review please!!! Normally I don't use words like that but... I'm venturing away from the safe bounds. Plus I couldn't think of a word to go in that spot beside that one. Review Please! 


	2. Table Arrangments and Bad Dreams

Chapter 2  
  
In the Great Hall there weren't four tables, like ususal, but three. The Ravenclaws sat at their table, the Hufflepuffs   
sat at theirs, but... for some reason... the Gryffindors sat with the Slytherins.  
  
Most of the Gryffindors crowded in the Great Hall entrance. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat for silence.   
Eveyone looked at him.  
  
"It has come to my attention that there are sevral behaveral problems between students in Gryffindor and Slytherin. For   
a week the two houses will eat every meal together. No one may skip a meal just because they don't want to sit with the other   
house.  
  
"If this is not enough and problems still occur further action will be taken. Now you may eat your breakfast." He smiled   
at the students.  
  
The Gryffindors and Slytherins groaned.  
  
"I can't belive that they would do this to us! It is so unfair!" Britany whinned.  
  
"Really! Ugh! Forget breakfast. Can somebody bring me a piece of toast or something? I'm gonna go and study before  
class starts." Riley wasn't one to complain or whine but when something really irritated her she did. She walked out of the Great   
Hall.  
  
"Wow, Ri must really be irked."  
  
"Yeah she must be." It was a well known fact that Riley's twin sister had been put in Slytherin and they hated each other. Even though they were identical they acted nothing alike.  
  
"Um...guys? What is Britany doing?" Justice whispered. Britany was flipping her long blond hair and hanging   
onto James. He seemed to be enjoying it though. He was laughing and flirting along with her.  
  
"Uh-oh. She's doing the hair flipping thing again. You know what that means." Lily said.  
  
Everybody who knew Britany well enough knew what the hair flipping meant. It meant she wanted him. She only liked   
trophy guys. Quidditch players, and muscle boys. She would act as if she loved them for a few days and then just dump them. Butcause a big scene while doing it.  
  
Her last boyfriend had been Aaron Jacques, a fourth year from Ravenclaw. He spent most of the time in their common  
room, making out with Britany, and giving her gifts.Then one night, after she got tired of him, she stood up in front of the whole  
common room, and started screaming at him.  
  
She made fake tears come out of her eyes, and acted really hurt. She then procceded to tell him, and everyone listening, that she couldn't belive that he was cheating on her. When he denied it she said that she was coming from the library she saw him making out with Narcissa Convuer (a Slytherin fifth year) and he was doing some other things that she just wouldn't mention Riley, Justice, and Adrianna knew that she was lying.  
  
After he denied it again she walked up to him, slapped him, said it was over, and ran up to their dorm crying. After that  
Aaron lost his reputation.  
  
"Do you think we should warn James?"  
  
"I don't know. Oh well, come on. I don't feel much like eating. Let's take Riley her toast and go to class." Justice lead   
Lily and Adrianna out of the Great Hall.  
  
*****  
  
That night Lily had a strange dream. She was walking down the beach when suddenly she was transported to a small   
cozy house. She was standing in the livingroom with a handsome young man with messy black hair and glasses and a tall   
slender young woman with long red hair and a pretty face. She was holding a baby. She was looking at an older Lily and James.  
  
Lily seemed worried about something. She clutched the baby to her chest.   
  
"James, what if he comes? What if Peter doesn't keep quiet? You know I never did trust him. And you know there   
were reports about Voldemort being spotted in the area."  
  
"Lily, don't worry. Everything will be all right. Peter won't rat us out."  
  
"Okay James... but... Do you have to leave? I don't feel right when you're gone. Please don't go. They do need you.  
They have plenty of Aurors to hunt Voldemort."  
  
"Lily, I have to go. They do need me. Listen, take care of Harry. I love you. James walked over to the older Lily and   
kissed her. By now both the young and older Lily were crying.  
  
"I love you too James. Please be careful. I always be thinking of you. I love you." James kissed her again, and then   
kissed the baby, Harry on the forehead. then suddenly the door broke open and the man Lily had seen the preivous night   
came in.  
  
"Run Lily! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" James raised his wand in deffense. There was a flash of green   
and James fell to the floor.  
  
"Nooo! James!" Voldemort turned to Lily"  
  
"Give me the boy. You don't have to die."  
  
"No! you can't take Harry! Take me instead! Not Harry! Don't kill Harry!"  
  
Lily jolted out of sleep. She shakily got up and made her way to the bathroom. Her face was tear streaked and more   
tears were coming down. She splashed her face with cold water and went back to bed. When she woke up the next morning   
she didn't remember the dream at all.  
  
A/N: Okay the deal with Peter is... since he is needed in future chapters he will transfer from a diffrent school and then be introduced to the crowd. I think I'm gonna carry on with this story until the night that they die. I my skip over a few years like the fourth since it's not that important but that's what I want to do with this story.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan- Thank you so much for the ideas you gave me for this chapter, you know with the tables thing!And I'm gonna use the idea about why Voldie dearest wants Lily. Thanks again!  
  
MysticalDragon- Thanks for helping me with this and black mailing me to write the second chapter! Even though you can be quiet annoying at sometimes your still a really big help with my stories!  
  
Lethal- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your review!  
  
Satans Little Princess- I'm writing!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


	3. Night Clubs: Part1

Chapter Three  
  
The next morning was a Saturday so Lily slept in. She was rudely awakened by Justice shaking her shoulders. She looked up, bleary eyed, into Justice's gray-yellow-black eyes.  
  
"Mmm," Lily mumbled rolling over.  
  
"Lily, it's 11:30. It's time to wake up. Anyway we need to tell you about the plan for tonight."  
  
Lily's response was pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"We are going to a club." Justice taunted.  
  
At the word "club" Lily jumped out of bed.  
  
"What kind of club?" Justice laughed. "Damn, you know me too well." Lily walked off to get dressed.  
  
When Lily walked down the spiral stair case in her tight hip huggers and her tank top Adrianna, Riley, Justice, and Britany were huddled around a coffee table with James, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
Adrianna looked up and spotted Lily.  
  
"Lil! Come here and so we can tell you our plans!" Lily walked over to the group still blinking sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Okay, as I was saying, at 11:00 tonight we'll come up and get you girls under my invisibility cloak." James was telling them. "Then we'll sneak out and go to the club."  
  
"Is there an age limit or anything?"  
  
"I'm not sure but my cousin works there and she'll be able to get us in."  
  
"Okay then it's settled. Let's go to lunch." They all got up and walked to the portrait hole. James held Britany back and waved for everyone else to go on. Lily rolled her eyes in Riley's direction. She nodded rolling her eyes in return.  
  
That night there was a flurry of excitement in the girls' dormitory. All five girls were rushing around getting ready. Adrianna was rummaging through Lily's wadrobe while Lily was pulling on her short mini skirt.  
  
Justice was busy perfecting her dark blue eye shadow to go along with her dark blue skirt. Britany was busy looking for her shortest, tightest skirt and tank top. Tutting at every skirt she pulled out of her wardrobe Britany finally stalked over to Lily's wadrobe and started going through it Adrianna.  
  
  
  
Lily glanced over at Britany and rolled her eyes. Adrianna finally pulled out of Lily's wardrobe and held up a short nice fitting darkish blood red dress.  
  
"Uh…Lily? Can I borrow this? I think my black strap high heels will go with this. Is it okay with you?"  
  
Lily glanced up. "Uh-huh. Can somebody come here and help me with my French twist?"  
  
Justice walked over and helped Lily with her hair. Britany made a satisfied noise, stood up and walked into the bathroom, clothes, make-up and hair accessories in hand. Lily just shook her head causing Justice to scowl.  
  
"Whatever she has found I hope she doesn't make it look slutty."  
  
"She makes everything she wears look slutty. Hey! She is one!"  
  
"Justice! She is our friend! What would you think about one of us calling you a bitch ?"  
  
"I would agree." Justice laughed.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
Lily and Adrianna laughed.  
  
"Addie! Wow! That dress looks really good on you!" Justice said turning from Lily's hair. Lily turned from the mirror nodding her aprroval. Rilet whistled. Addie blushed. (Addie is Adrianna's nickname. I'm tired of typing Adrianna all the time.)  
  
At that time Britany walked out of the bathroom. She had on Lily's thigh length slinky, tight black thin spagetti strap dress on with her knee high platform boots. Her eyes were dark with black and sliver eye shadowand her lips were a deep dark blood red. Her hair was half up and half cascading around her face and shoulders.  
  
She looked devilishly slutty.  
  
She smiled evily and said, " So? How do I look?"  
  
"You are not wearing that out."  
  
"And who's gonna stop me?"  
  
"Me. That is my dress and I'm not having it look like trash on a slut!" Lily stated.  
  
"Slut? Me? Whatever gave you that impression?" Britany said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh maybe just the fact that you sleep with at least five to six guys a week and the fact that you have been pregnant twice, and infected." Lily spat.  
  
"Why you little tramp-"  
  
"I'm not the tramp. You are."  
  
"You're just jelous that you can't even get a guy to look at you." Britany sneered.  
  
"I wouldn't care if I couldn't get the time of day from a guy. That is my dress and you're not going out in it making it look like trash!"  
  
"You're just mad and jelous because you can't look this good in it."  
  
"Why I outta-" Lily started to go for her wand but at the same moment there was a knock at the door. Britany dashed to it and yanked it open. There was nobody there. Suddenly there were three guys standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Good evening ladies. Ready to party?" Jamse smiled. "Ooo Britany! You look sexy!" Britany sneered at Lily. "Ready?" He offered her his arm. She linked hers through his.  
  
Everyone did their very last touch ups and steped under James' invisibility cloak.They walked through the halls of Hogwarts finally coming to a painting of a queen sitting on a gold throne holding a golden scepter incrusted with shiny sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and diamonds. She was smiling and chatting with a very plump firar from a painting two corridors up.  
  
James stepped out from under the cloak and bowed to the queen. "Milady, we need to pass. If her Highness will grant it." He bowed again. The queen looked up from her conversation and smiled a knowing smile at James.  
  
"Up to your old tricks again eh Sir Potter? Very well. Fair day to you good knight." She nodded her head and the paingting slid upward.  
  
"Come on. Hurry." Everyone headed into the dark tunnel. After a thrity minute walk and lots of complaining from the girls (Hey, wouldn't you complaing to if you had to walk for thirty minutes in high heels?) they reached some stairs. At the top of these stairs was a trap door. They went out this trap door and entered into a back alley. Moonlight was shining down on them and a low loud throbbing noise was coming from the building next to them.  
  
James took off the invibility cloak and led them to the entrance of club Moonlight and Stars. There was a girl in even a sluttier outfit than what Britany had on waiting for them.  
  
"There you are James! Hurry, my shift starts in a few minutes. Come on you all can order anything you want at the bar. The tender had a few favors that he owed me. Remember not a word to your mom or mine about this job. Got it?"  
  
"Got it. Oh and by the way guys, this is my cousin Arabella Figg from my mom's side. She's only sixteen and in her sixth year at Hogwarts. She sneaks out to work here on the weekends and on week days when she's caught up with her work."  
  
They just looked at her. Arabella sniffed and went inside. They followed. A teen wizard boy band played some wizard world hard rock song up on stage while teen agers were dancing on the dance floor. Lily followed Sirius and justice over to the bar to have a drink while Britany took James' hand and led him onto the dance floor. Remus and Riley went over to a table and were talking quietly and Addie went to find someone to have a good kissing session with.  
  
"What'll ya have?" The bar tender said, flicking cigerette ashes.  
  
"A martini. What do you want Justice? Lily?" Sirius said.  
  
"I want a bloody mary." Justice was quick to answer.  
  
"Uh… I'll have a strawberry daquri." The bar tender went off to fix the drinks. As he was handing them their drinks Britany and James walked up.  
  
"Two beers." Britany said with ease.  
  
Lily, Justice, and Sirius walked over to a small table and sipped their drinks. Justice and Sirius quickly got into a conversation about Qudditch and Lily tried to follow it but she couldn't. Quidditch made no sense to her. No sport did. That was one of the reasons why she was so glad to leave the muggle world behind.  
  
When she went to muggle school, her older brother was a football player. He was mister oh so popular jock in Jr. High. Since he was on the team he drug ,well their mom drug, Lily and her older sister Petunia to all of his games. And since he was class president she had to go to all of the dances. Petunia loved all of the attention she was showered with at school by people being 'Davis's Little Sister' Lily hated it. She hated having to go to all of the basketball games, football games, soccer games, baseball games, swim meets, and cheerleading competitions just to make Davis look good.  
  
That was just one of the things she was glad for leaving behind when she went into the wizarding world. The only major sport they had was Qudditch and at least it was played on broom sticks in the air.  
  
While Sirius and Justice talked she looked around. She spotted Arabella quick enough. She was in even less than what she was in when they first met her. Now though she was inside a cage dancing very vulgar and taking off a few articles of clothing in the process.  
  
Lily made a face and looked else where. Over in the corner Riley and Remus were still talking quietly. Addie, it seemed, had found someone to have a beer and flirt with. He was a very dark handsome man about nineteen or twenty. Lily looked at the side of his face for a while wishing he would turn around so she could get a good look at his face. Suddenly ,as if he had heard her comand and knew she was staring at him, he turned around and stared straight into her deep green emrald eyes with his coal black ones, still talking with Addie.  
  
Something about his wonderful, handsome stare chilled her to the bone.  
  
A/N: Okay okay, I know this chapter was supposed to be longer but…I couldn't help it. I was planning on making this chapter lat through their whole time at the club but I just had to post it. It was getting on my nerves. Oh and I'm having to change my rating to PG-13 maybe R later on in the story. So, do you like it? Tell me in a review! Thank-you everyone who reviewed!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennan- Thanl-you so much again with all of your help on this story! Like I said before since my friend is gone and I just found a beta-reader you have helped me out a lot with this story! (  
  
Satan's Little Princess- Thank-you for your review! I am writing more! Don't worry!  
  
Potterschik- Thank-you for your reviews! And I did email you most of this chapter!  
  
And a big thank-you goes out to my brand new beta-reader! Miaka! Thank-you thank-you thank-you! And one more time thank-you!!!!!!! ( 


End file.
